The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display.
In conventional technology, in order to realize the touch functionality of a liquid crystal display (LCD), one of the implementation manners is to attach a film having touch functionality on an LCD panel (that is, touch film on panel). Since it is necessary to attach a film on a substrate of the panel, such an implementation manner results in a decrease of transmittance of the LCD panel, which in turn impacts the technical properties, such as brightness of a displayed picture, contrast or the like, and also decreases the sharpness of the displayed picture. In addition, attaching the touch film can also increase the thickness and the weight of the LCD panel, increase the complexity of the manufacturing process of the LCD, and increase production costs. Also, the life span of the externally exposed touch film can be influenced by the external environment.
In conventional technology, in order to realize the touch functionality of an LCD, another implementation manner is to adopt a touch technology of in-cell type, that is, the structure to obtain the functionality of touch detection is provided within the cell of the liquid crystal panel. Because the existing in-cell touch technology needs to incorporate circuit structures on an array substrate, the difficulty of wiring is increased, and the pixel aperture ratio is decreased, disadvantageously influencing the brightness of the LCD panel. The so-called pixel aperture ratio refers to the ratio of the area of each pixel other than the wiring portion and the transistor portion (typically shielded by a black matrix) through which light can pass for display to the total area of each pixel. The higher the pixel aperture ratio is, the higher the efficiency of light transmission can be obtained.
Thus, it can be seen that the conventional technology to realize the touch functionality of an LCD can result in a decrease of the technical properties, such as the brightness, contrast, pixel aperture ratio, or the like, and thus it is disadvantageous in improving the performance of the LCD panel.